


Who Truly Won?

by ShineeRedKookie



Series: Pack Holiday [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineeRedKookie/pseuds/ShineeRedKookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the down and dirty (left out) section from "Puppy's Thanksgiving". Peter comes to Isaac after the pack get together. Peter wants the prize he was offered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Truly Won?

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself. 
> 
> EnJOY

Isaac heaved a small sigh and dropped the bag full of left overs on the fridge shelf. He shook his head. Stiles had made sure Isaac left with enough food to last the rest of the winter and through the new year. He shook his head. 

Over all, it had been a really good Thanksgiving.  It had been a first for him. Isaac wasn't used to huge family get-togethers. It was nice.  The house had ben filled with laughter and happiness. It was nice. Isaac was used to whimpers and yells. That was horrible. Glass shattering and doors slamming. That was horrible. 

But this year. It had all been different. It was so very different.

His wolf had never been this relaxed or happy. 

Isaac froze, eyes widening as he realized he was smiling. Had been smiling. His jaw went slack. Had he really been smiling since he left the Hale Estate? The smile grew, widening even more. He chuckled, a soft chuckle as he shook his head.

Isaac breathed out slowly. His eyes were wide. Even with the memory replaying in his mind - he couldn't stop smiling. His cheeks were still red. So was his chest, and neck, and ears, and body. Isaac groaned. He was never going to live this down.

What?

Moaning.

Yep, that is exactly what he had done. Moaned like a whore in heat when Peter had _man_ handled him! IN HEAT!

Isaac lowered his head, chin to his heaving chest. Though, Isaac did beleive - at least a big part of him believed - that Peter had done it on purpose. Seriously! No one rolls their hips like that when trying to get up.  _No one._

His shoulders relaxed. His breathing hitched. Something was really wrong with him. Isaac squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered. He'd liked it. Isaac had liked it. There was a part of him that had questioned his attraction to the much older man. But he hadn't . . . 

Yes, Peter had seemed to be flirting; however, Isaac had thought that was just Peter being  _Peter._  

Isaac shook his head, letting the thoughts jumble in his mind. He'd think about _Creepy Peter_ later. His shoulders rolled as he removed the jacket he'd been wearing. It had been more for show, but there were times where it got cold - ever for a were. His eyes turned golden as he walked down the darkened hallway.

Derek had helped him find a small apartment. It wasn't much, but he didn't need much. Besides, it was his. No one else's, just his. Isaac liked that. Liked that he had a place he could call his. The kitchen and living room were joined together - creating an open look. A small hallway that housed a two doors on the right - door one: guest bathroom, door two: an office/guest pullout couch. On the left side was one door - the master bedroom with attached master bathroom.

It was quaint but perfect.

Isaac turned towards his door and turned the knob. He pulled the grey Henley - he'd been around Derek too much - over hi head and chucked it at where the laundry. His hands moved to the belt, the buckle jingled as it hung. Isaac unbuttoned the jeans with ease. He yawned, eyes squeezed closed from the force.

"M'tired," he muttered.

 

 

> "Make sure you take a shower when you get home." Stiles mothered while handing him the bag filled with food. "We've all been rolling around on the ground." He smiled and leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Isaac's forehead. "Get home safely puppy."

 His nose scrunched as he pushed both the jeans and the black boxer-briefs down and toeing them towards where the second laundry basket was supposed to be located. With bleary eyes, Isaac turned the knob towards hot and waited. Once the water was set at the right temperature, Isaac stepped in. A sigh fell from his lips as the water slid over his skin.

. . . 

Isaac feel on the bad face-first. Tired. So freaking tired. He shifted slightly as the black cotton sleep pants twisted up around his calves. He hated when the pants rode upward during his sleep. His icy blue eyes darkened as sleep began to set in. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand to his right.

2:34 AM.

Isaac breathed out deeply as he settled.

_Buzz. Buzz._

He glanced at the phone. It was Stiles, replying to Isaac letting 'momma' know he had gotten home safely. Isaac placed the phone back on the nightstand.

Isaac had made sure that all the doors and windows were locked - not that it would have really stopped anything. It wouldn't, Isaac already knew that - he was one of those  _anythings_ that could get in easily

Flipping over onto his side, Isaac shut his eyes and asked that sleep came quickly.

. . .

"Isaac," a deep voice whispered.

Isaac shifted, brows drawing together in confusion. "Wha?"

"Isaac."

He blinked repeatedly, trying to focus. Isaac watched as the darkness slowly ebbed away forming shadows that lurked in his room. One shadow moved closer, shifting into the orange glow offered from the street light outside of his window.

"Isaac," smooth lips curled upward as a chuckle slipped through them.

He blinked. Isaac really should be quicker on the focusing aspect - especially when danger could be involved. Isaac's eyes widened. "Peter?"

"About time," Peter chuckled as he hovered over the boy. "You left before I could claim my prize."

Isaac swallowed. "I -"

"Are you listening Isaac?" Peter's head cocked to the side. His voice lowered, seductive and smooth as honey. "I want my prize Isaac." A purr rumbled deep in the lower part of his chest. "Do you hear me?"

Isaac shivered audibly as cold fingers slid over the thin happy-trail that rested under his belly-button. His stomach quivered, muscles clenching.

"Can I have my prize?" Peter smirked. His icy blue eyes glittered happily. "Can I?" His eyes looked hopeful, his mouth twisted in a wicked smile. "I want a taste." His tongue peaked out and ran over his lower plump lip.

Isaac froze. His stomach clenched. His mouth ran dry, lips parted in shock. It was real. This wasn't a dream. That much had become very clear the minute Perer's very real, very warm weight settled between the  _v_ of Isaac's legs.

"Can I have a taste?" Peter leaned closer, his lips ghosting over they boy below him. He settled their, rocking slightly.

"I -" Isaac didn't know how to answer. A taste of what?

Peter edged down. His eyes captured Isaac's eyes - keeping their hold as Peter moved lower down his body.

Isaac's jaw dropped open as he edged himself up with his elbows. _Oh My goooooood._ Isaac's mind began to shut down again. Just like it had when he had been during the puppy pile under the blue eyed wolf. His stomach tensed as warm lips slid across it - teeth scraping against a quivering navel. A whimper fell from his parted lips. This was new.

Peter chuckled as he moved lower - between Isaac's legs. "Can I have a taste?"

Isaac whimpered once more, his head falling back as warm air caressed his lower region. Sweet cupcakes.

"Isaac," Peter chuckled. "Can I?"

"Yes! Please!" Isaac whimpered out. His back arched, bowing off the bed. His upper teeth dug deep into his lower lip.

Peter smirked. "No need to beg sweetheart, I got you baby."

Isaac whimpered while writhing. It was torturous, so _wonderfully_ torturous. His body arched off the bed as air wrapped around him. Isaac whimpered once more, "cold."

Peter chuckled, "let me warm him up."

Isaac moaned softly as Peter lips ghosted over Isaac's hard cock. A half keening sound clawed from his lips, lodging in his throat. Isaac arched off the bed, " _Oh myyy goood!"_

Peter pulled back. "Just like a whore." He smirked cheekily as the elder growled. "Gonna be my little whore, baby?"

His breath hitched, fuck he liked dirty talk. Isaac _really liked_ dirty talk. "Yes, yes, yes," He moaned, his fingers clenching and unclenching as he gripped the sheets. Isaac spread his legs wider - giving the other more room. "Yes Peter, _yessssss._ "

Peter smirked widely as he listened to the blue eyed boy under him. His mouth parted and took the head of the other's cock into his mouth. His tongue rolled over the slit - playing with it slightly as his hands pumped the base.

Isaac's hands fisted into the sheets as he moaned softly. He was such a _virgin_!

Peter pulled back once more.

Isaac whimpered before glaring at the younger. "If you don't stop teasing me . . ."

Peter smirked. "Teasing is half the fun." He licked his glistening lips. "Have you heard you self?" He chuckled. "My very own little porn star."

Isaac blushed and looked away.

Peter chuckled. "Moan for me baby." Peter leaned back down - taking the head of the other's cock into his mouth once more.

Isaac shivered at the heated wetness that engulfed his entire cock. A shiver shot up his spine. A whimper fell from his lips as Peter pulled back to tongue the sensitive slit on the head. Isaac's hips stuttered upward - Peter keeping him locked in place. Isaac fisted the sheets as a moan tore from his lips.

Peter took more the elder into his mouth - his tongue ran along the shaft. The bottom of his teeth dragged - softly - along the under side as he pulled back slightly.

Isaac whimpered and writhed. His cheeks reddened to a lovely hue.

Peter bobbed his head as he took more of Isaac into his mouth. He held Isaac's hips as the other tried to buck upward. His tongue swirled around the shaft before letting his teeth run - softly - on the underside as he pulled back. Peter bobbed down - deep throating him. Slowly he released his hands and braced them on the bed - letting Isaac take control.

The only time Isaac would ever take control - that much Isaac knew.

Isaac arched as he reached closer to the edge of his orgasm. His fingers threaded through Peter's hair as the younger finally let him fuck him in the mouth. Isaac's back arched as the moans from Peter's mouth tingled up his spine. With no warning - Isaac shoved his cock into Peter's warm mouth. He hit the back of his throat - his body convulsing as he fell over the edge. His white, hot, sticky cum slid down Peter's throat.

Peter pulled back and licked his lips - swallowing the cum.

Isaac panted as he came down from his high. His eyelids had drooped, hiding pupils that were blown with a hazy sated lust. Partially sated.

Peter licked his lips and kissed his way back up to the geek boy's lips. His long legs rested in between the other's creamy thighs. His lips attached to Isaac's neck where they nipped, sucked, bit, and molested the skin.

"Isaac."

Isaac frowned and whimpered softly. "Wha?" He was still coming down from his orgasm. He wasn't ready to talk. Unless Peter was going to start dirty talking again. Isaac was totally down with that. Completely.

"Thank you for my prize." Peter chuckled.

Isaac whimpered once more as the heat and weight the elder had so easily given to him was taken away. He opened his eyes, a pout forming on his lips. Where was he going?

"Shh," Peter cooed softly. "I'm not going anywhere baby, just helping you get as comfortable as possible." His voice was deep and soothing. He chuckled softly as the other whined once more as Peter pulled his cotton pants back into position.

Isaac blinked slowly, eyes hooded and dark. He was still basking in his orgasim after glow. Isaac laid placidly, letting the elder move - manhandle - him into what ever position Peter deemed worthy.

"Thank you," Peter mumbled against Isaac's neck as he pulled the younger tighter against his chest - Isaac's back to his chest.  His arms wrapped tightly around the onde as he used left arm to pull the covers up and around them both. "My prize was lovely.

Isaac snorted. "I think I'm the one who actually won."

Peter chuckled.

"What about you?" Isaac whispered out into the dark of the room, which still smelled faintly of cum and sweat mingling with the scent of arrousal. He wiggled back, pushing his ass against Peter's hard cock.

Peter smiled and licked a lazy wet trail up a long column of Isaac's neck. "You can take care of me in the morning." He smiled wickedly, eyes flashing electric blue. "All morning long baby." 


End file.
